The View from the Balcony
by Texas Variety Katie-Bug
Summary: There was no way her Adrien was a killer. One-Shot. Adrinette. AU.


Marinette watched her true love walk down the street for the fifth time that week. She stood on the balcony, leaning against the railing with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand. She gave him a smile and watched as he disappeared out of sight. This was her daily ritual, watching Adrien leave and disappear before she got to work, pulling out sketch books, patterns and sewing machines, creating works of art at her home. When it was time for Adrien to return she would return to her balcony and watch him, a smile on her face, prepared to greet him once again.

When he walked home that evening she expected the day to be like any normal day. She would watch and she would wait for him to come to her, but that didn't happen. He walked by with a blonde woman at his side. Marinette's heart sped up and she watched him walk past her balcony without so much as a glance in her direction, his attention completely fixated on the blonde girl at his side.

What did he see in her? Sure, she was pretty, with light blonde hair and icy blue eyes, and he seemed to be keeping her at an arm's length, but something about this whole encounter seemed... strange. Marinette took a deep breath and kept watching until he faded away into the distance, the other direction, presumably going to the blonde girl's home.

Was it possible Adrien was betraying her? Marinette shook the thought away from her mind. There was no way her beloved would cheat on her. What they had was special, once in a lifetime. He wouldn't betray that. But why couldn't she get rid of this uneasy feeling that rested on her chest?

After watching Adrien disappear with the blonde girl at his side Marinette returned to her room, grabbed her scissors and continued to cut fabric. She had been commissioned to make a beautiful yellow dress that needed to be completed by tomorrow morning. She had the television on and watched while she painstakingly completed the gown, pricking her fingers with needles, attempting to avoid getting droplets of blood on the dress.

She didn't mean to stay up all night, but the dress had taken more time then she thought it would. She was just about to turn the television off and go take a nap before the day started when something caught her eye. A news reporter looked dreadfully grim as she looked into the camera.

"This just in, Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the Mayor of Paris, was found stabbed to death in her father's hotel this morning. Police have no idea who committed the crime but are currently looking for leads, suspecting the staff that was working at the time. If you have any information that might help the investigation please call the number on the screen." A picture of Chloe was shown next to a phone number and Marinette's heart sped up. So that was the woman she saw Adrien with last night. Marinette glanced at the phone, but shook her head. There was no reason to get involved. Adrien wasn't a killer.

Paris continued to search for Chloe's killer but time passed and life eventually returned to a somewhat normal, though slightly uneasy state. Who would possibly be able to kill Chloe Bourgeois? Marinette's thoughts lingered on the murder as she watched Adrien head to work again, mug of hot chocolate in her hand. She relished the warmth it gave her as the days were getting colder and colder. Adrien disappeared from sight and Marinette let out a sigh, glad to see her beloved was getting past Chloe's death. She hated to see him upset. The look on his face had been downcast, but, for the first time since the murder, he was starting to look like his old self.

What was this sinking feeling in her chest? Marinette shook off the feeling and went back inside to work until it was time for Adrien to return home, standing on the balcony, ready to greet him with a smile until that uneasy feeling returned. She had seen him walk home with the guy before, slouching with a baseball cap, but something was different. There was a strange look in Adrien's bright green eyes. Marinette forced herself to take a deep breath and watched him go down the street again, not acknowledging her as she stood on the balcony.

Nothing would happen to the guy. They were friends. He would be just fine.

Marinette had to get back to work. She was almost done with a green dress shirt she was asked to custom make for one of her customers. It would require another all-nighter but she would have it ready for the patron tomorrow. She once again turned on the news and let her work consume her, not paying close attention and accidentally cutting the tip of her finger open. She pulled back quickly, avoiding dripping the blood onto the fabric. That was mess she didn't have time to deal with. Around eight-thirty she finished and prepared to go take a nap, getting ready to turn off the news once again when her attention was peaked.

"Nino Lahiffe, better known by his stage name, DJ Bubbler, was found stabbed to death in his home this morning by his fiancé. The wounds are very similar to that of Chloe Bourgeois and police are suspecting the same killer. If you have any information that could help with the investigation please call the number you see on the screen." A picture of Nino appeared listed next to a series of numbers and Marinette found herself glancing at the phone again. This was who Adrien was with last night. Her heart sped up again. Her Adrien wasn't a killer.

It was a week later when Marinette got that uneasy feeling in her chest again. She was standing out on the balcony waiting for Adrien when she saw him with a brunette girl wearing a pair of glasses. Adrien's arms were slung over her shoulders and the girl appeared to be crying. This must have been the fiancé. Marinette watched carefully as the pair disappeared, Adrien refusing to acknowledge Marinette in any way as he walked by her. Marinette felt her heart sink to her stomach. This wasn't real, was it?

She returned to her room with a shake of her head, glancing at the phone, but deciding to ultimately trust Adrien. She needed to finish a blanket anyway, a bright orange one for one of her customer's newborn grandson's. It shouldn't take an all-nighter. Shouldn't being the keyword. Her entire hand was cut open and she got blood on the material, causing her to start over. She watched the television as she worked, finishing in the morning, this time paying attention to the newscaster.

"We are saddened to report the killer that has been plaguing Paris has struck again. Alya Cesaire, fiancé of Nino Lahiffe, the previous victim, was found dead. Police are still unable to identify the killer. Please call if you have any information regarding the case." Alya's picture appeared on screen and Marinette sighed. She wouldn't call the police. Adrien wouldn't kill.

He'd been avoiding her lately, though. She needed to fix that. She would meet up with him tomorrow at his favorite coffee shop, sit across from him and talk things out, get to the bottom of this.

The next day she grabbed her bag and placed a bit of sewing she needed to complete into her bag. She had been commissioned to create a silk black handkerchief and she was near completion. It would be easy to fit into her bag. She walked to the coffee shop and got there before Adrien, ordered her hot chocolate, and waited until he finally appeared, going straight to the register and ordering, taking a seat at a different table than she sat. She got up and sat across from him. "Hello," she spoke quietly, a gentle smile on her face.

Adrien's eyes were so sad, downcast, looking at the table in front of him, but he still managed a smile for her. He was kind like that. "Hello there. Can I help you with something?" Marinette nodded, but was confused. Adrien stuck out his hand to her. "My name is Adrien. Can I ask yours?"

Her eye's narrowed and she stuck out her hand, taking his in hers. "I-I'm Marinette."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Marinette. Now what can I help you with?"

OoOoOoOoO

"Adrien Agreste was found stabbed to death in his home. It is likely this is the work of the same killer that killed the previous victims. If you have any-" Marinette shut off the television and used the black handkerchief to wipe the blood off of her scissors.

She killed Chloe because he was having an affair with her.

She killed Nino because he was getting between their love.

She killed Ayla because it was disgusting that he planned on sleeping with someone who had just lost their fiancé.

She killed Adrien because he broke her heart.

Marinette looked at the polished scissors and smiled before plunging the blade into her heart. She would see them all again soon. Her Adrien wasn't a killer, but she was.

* * *

 _Huh, a one-shot that isn't a comedy or romance. I'm really mixing it up, huh? This is heavily based off of the song "The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka" from the Vocaloids. If you liked this I suggest you check out that song. It's in Japanese but most versions are subbed. Let me know what y'all think!_


End file.
